Total drama cruise trivia
by jeremy59281
Summary: This season is about 22 contestansts getting on a cruise ship and taking a trivia every day.they travel to international places each place someone will get eliminated APPS OPEN
1. apps open!

**TOTAL DRAMA CRUISE TRIVIA**

**Hello people this is the for everyone who wants to sign up it is about a team playing a trivia game about all kinds os fhows and the team who sends me the correct answer first they will get on the boat while the other team has to stay at the international place and vote off one teammate once they vote off a teammate they will be left at the internatinal place and the rest of the team will get on the boat.**

**app**

**name:**

**age(15-19):**

**height:**

**weight:**

**gender:**

**eyes:**

**body type(musceles,skinny,fat)**

**skin tone:**

**clothes:**

**bathing suit:**

**personality:**

**hobbies:**

**talent:**

**paired up?**

**if yes what type:**

**fears:**

**weaknesses:**

**stereotype:**

**audition tape:**

**reaction meeting chris:**

**alliance:**

**good or evil:**

**hope for character:**


	2. people i have so far

**TOTAL DRAMA CRUISE TRIVIA**

PEOPLE I HAVE SO FAR

GIRLS:

GABRIELLE(THE ISOLATED EMO)

MAURELLA

CELESTE(THE WIERDO)

CANDANCE(NATURE LOVING ENVIROMENTALIST)

PRACILLA(THE PRODAGY CHILD)

LINZI(THE SHY GIRL)

TERRI(SCENE)

TANYA(THE PRODAGY CHILD)

KITTEN(THE SHY CUTE YET STRONG ONE)

2 OPEN SPACES FOR GIRLS

MALE:

KICK(THE DAREDEVIL)

JEREMY(THE GAY GUY)

**9 SPACES LEFT FOR BOYS**

.


	3. three boys

TOTAL DRAMA CRUISE TRIVIA

GIRLS

GABRIELLE

MAURELLA

CELESTE

CANDANCE

PRACILLA

LINZI

TERRI

KITTEN

ASHLEY

KARISA

NO MORE GIRLS

BOYS

KICK

JEREMY

ZACH

JOSHUA

ZAKK

NOLAN

JAVIAN


	4. first official chapter

TOTAL DRAMA CRUISE TRIVIA

GIRLS

GABRIELLE

MAURELLA

CELESTE

CANDANCE

PRACILLA

LINZI

TERRI

TANYA

KITTEN

ASHLEY

KARISA

NO MORE GIRLS

BOYS

KICK

JEREMY

ZACH

JOSHUA

ZAKK

NOLAN

JAVIAN

ROGER

those are the people who are officially in im sorry to be saying this but girls you have to vote of one of your girls im sorry


	5. GIRLS HURRY

**GIRLS WILL YOU PLEASE HURRY AND SEND IN YOUR GIRL THAT YOU WANT TO SEND**


	6. GIRL THAT IS OUT

**THE GIRL THAT IS OUT IS**

**TANYA SORRY **

**I WILL MAKE THE CHAPTER ABOUT MEETING EVERYONE SOON**


	7. TEAMS FIRST CHALLENGE

**sorry guys dont have time to do introduce people but the teams are**

**TEAM DOCKS:**

**GABRIELLE**

**ASHLEY**

**JEREMY**

**KICK**

**MAURELLA**

**KARISA**

**CANDACE**

**ZAKK**

**TEAM CABINS:**

**ZACH**

**NOLAN**

**JAVIAN**

**CELESTE**

**TERRI**

**JOSHUA**

**ROGER**

**KITTEN**

**FIRST STOP IS EGYPT .QUESTION TIME: WHAT IS EGYPT BEST KNOWN FOR**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON TOTAL...DRAMA...CRUISE...TRIVIA**

**CHRIS GETS HIT BY CAMERA. OWWW WE DONT HAVE ENOUGH MONEY FOR THIS**


	8. First Meeting

The TV turns on to a show. It was a show that had a cruise ship. The ship is pure white with black decal. While being shown, a panel falls off to make a big splash. A cough is heard as the camera shifts to a man in his thirties. He has greying black hair and coal black eyes. Smiling, he waves at the camera.

"Hello the world! I'm Chris McLean, the host of the famous Total Drama Island, here to bring you an exciting new reality show!"

He walks toward the dock that connects with the boat.

"Here, in Anchorage, Alaska, sixteen unlucky contestants will sail across the world answering trivia questions about the destination they are hearing too. They'll enjoy a three day vacation there before getting the new question for their next destination."

Chris broads the ship and walks to a nice floor.

"This is where the winning team will be staying. It's nice, isn't it?"

He, then, walks to a floor that is falling apart.

"This will be where the losers stay during the trip."

He walks to the mess hall. Chef is seen making some kind of goop called food.

"And this is where the contestants will be having their meals."

Chef is heard grumbling in the background as Chris leaves the ship.

"All this and more will happen on … TOTAL … DRAMA … CRUISE … TRIVIA!"


	9. First Meeting PT2

Zakk nodded and stood on the opposite end of the dock. As this was happening, another small speed boat appeared before the both of them. A young girl, about seventeen, was seen sitting on the deck writing in a black journal. Her medium length, brown (with black highlights) hair blew in the wind as she was taken to the dock. As the boat stopped, she looked up showing her hazel, almond shaped eyes. Her black tank-top looked sweated from the heat, even though they were in Alaska.

"Here comes Gabby!" said Chris.

Her black flip-flop adorned feet touched the dock. Blue jean short shorts were shown to be what she was wearing. She watched her feet as she walked past Chris.

"Hi," she mumbled.

"Uhh … okay," said Chris, watching her walk next to Zakk.

-Scene Break-

"Hi, I'm Zakk!" introduced the rocker. "You're …"

"My name is Gabby," she said, quietly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" he said, giving her thumbs up.

"Yeah, sure," she said, sitting down on her bag.

Zakk frowned but shrugged it off. He figured she was nervous being on TV.

-Scene Break-

Another speed boat appeared in the distance. It had music blaring from two speakers on the boat. A girl, about seventeen, appeared. She was dancing to the music. She had medium length, red, curly hair that fell just past her shoulders. The one curl, in front, had a purple streak in it. Bright green eyes shined as she looked like she was having fun. Her bright colored clothes only reflected her excitement.

"Hello Terri!" said Chris.

Terri stopped off the boat and smiled at Chris. She ran up to him and shook his hand wildly. Chris managed to get his arm back before it was tore off. He smiled, forcefully, at her.

"Hello, Chris, it's GREAT to be here!" she exclaimed.

"I'm glad you think that way," he replied sarcastically, rubbing his arm.

Terri just laughed and ran over to great the other contestants.


End file.
